


[Podfic] Deja Fucking Deja Vu

by flosculatory



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/pseuds/flosculatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nash is this, Nash is that, but it's far more likely that Nash is just something in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Deja Fucking Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deja Fucking Deja Vu](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/168025) by weatherfront. 



> for Rarepair Winter. I suppose this is the Nash POV fic you never knew you needed, and I love it an unhealthy amount. So at the very least, read that and then come talk to me about your Nash feels.
> 
> **ETA** : This podfic has Saito's name mispronounced as "Say-toe" because it is Nash POV and, like Arthur, Nash couldn't pronounce it. If this bothers anyone, I can upload a version with the more correct pronunciation.

**Length:** 34:52  
**Size:** 32 MB  
**Download/Listen:** [link to mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/97hlm3bqiar54jf/Deja+F*ck*ng+Deja+Vu.mp3)


End file.
